Abyss
by Lrrr Ruler Of Omicron Percei 8
Summary: "He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby becomes a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee." A reincarnated semi-SI OC story of a man who stared into the abyss for far too long. Now he fights with monsters.


**AN:** **Greetings, humans. I am Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8. This is the prologue to a story idea I was going to write after finishing Hyouka. However, due to some writer's block, I'm not making progress on the chapter (I've written 1k words as of this post but I'm not happy with what I've written). Therefore, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: All your Naruto's are not belong to mine.**

* * *

"He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby becomes a monster.

And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."

* * *

There's depravity everywhere I look. From the women, men and occasional child selling themselves at every alley, to the to the swindlers and manipulators offering temporary release from suffering - initially for some money or a favour, but eventually for their soul and lives - and the shadows creeping around, searching for a pocket to lighten. The sewage ran in the streets, people lay dead or dying sporadically and the ramshackle 'housing' was fit to collapse, only maintaining a thin veneer of respectable conditions in the case of _'high-class'_ establishments

All of this is barely concealed by the mists that pervade the village, seemingly all the more so - only with a greyer tint - in the red-light district. People, or at least the shells of former people, avoid us wherever we turn; even the whores in the streets don't call out to us, though a few seemed to recognise my companion. They were scared, or pragmatic depending on their experiences, which is to be expected but their lack of awe or, at least, respect annoyed me. Considering everything shinobi sacrifice to keep them safe, they should be worshipping the ground we walk on. Though some of the ' _compensation_ ' some demand is excessive.

I've never much liked this part of the village much, not seeing the appeal of the pleasures available but my temporary partner (whose name slips my mind) loves the place. I have to keep an eye out on his sculking form, clad in black clothing with grey armour covering his torso, chest, shoulders and rising like a collar around his neck. He has a sharp-toothed, all too eager grin as his beady black eyes scour for potential prey through his mop of darker blue hair. I think the only reason that we're teamed up so often is that our colour schemes are opposite. My hair is black, my eyes are blue, my clothes are grey and my armours black. Coincidentally, I'm 6' 5" while he's 5' 6".

I find the area and current company distasteful but, it's our mission to locate the source of the rumours of a childlike spectre haunting an abandoned whore house. Normally this problem wouldn't even be reported, nevermind given as a mission to two experienced chuunin but, some idiot genin went into there last week and hasn't come back since, me and my 'esteemed' colleague.

When we arrive at the reported location, which _of course_ he knew the location of by heart - being the debauched son of a bitch he is - we enter through a door that seems shoddily fixed and is guided through the halls, which are too clean for the area with more shoddy fixes on almost everything that could feasibly be broken (without it being deliberate - I _could_ level the house given the inclination) and we arrive at what appears to be a bedroom - led by some sort of sensory ability whats-his-name has - and see a rather pretty child (I'm not going to guess its gender seeing as I've misjudged a few too many Yuki's) huddling in the corner.

While the child maintains the androgynous appearance of that clan, it's sharper features, brown, spiky hair and reddish brown eyes indicate a dilution in genes from the bastard's mother, but then again Yuki's rarely stayed in the village, never mind frequenting the red-light district, so I may be wrong. A Yuki would also _never_ be caught dead in the brown rag turned tunic that it's dressed in.

"Well, there's a pretty boy~," my associate sing songs in a cruel or mockery of a comforting voice, "are you all alone~?. Don't worry, me in and my friend here are gonna take good~ care of you. No need to be afraid" he said while causing the boy (I'll trust his judgement on that - he's probably an expert) to shiver even more and tears to run from his eyes.

"I'm gonna have some fun now. 'M not into sharing; so you're gonna have to give me some privacy and wait till your turn." He said, to me with a lecherous grin in his usual gruff tone.

"Not interested anyway, have 'fun'," I replied, leaving, disgusted. It's _technically_ within mission parameters, those being 'deal with it', so I won't stop him - it's an unspoken rule not to mess with another Kiri shinobi's business unless necessary. However, I can't ever approve of the actions, why'd he want a little kid when there are hundreds of sluts who'd do it for free with the right motivation; why would you want the blood of a virgin when blood spilt on the battlefield is so much more satisfying.

After some time of hearing no sound, I get suspicious and re-enter the bedroom where my senses scream at me and I block a kunai, weighted by a child dropping down from above with my own. After I deflect the strike, I grab the kid by the neck and slam him to the ground, and hold him in place while my other arm pins both his arms and I rest my knees on his shins.

"You killed my mission partner?," I stated. Not really questioning him, but just as a confirmation.

"Ah, you see, we had a slight altercation on the superiority on our prefered methods of penetration. As you can see," he said nodding in the general direction of where he was previously huddled revealing some traces of cleaned up blood leading to undernefamiliar bed- as well as he could while in a choke hold, "my argument proved more sound."

"I like you kid, what's your name?" I wondered, impressed he got the jump on a chuunin like that, albeit a rather distracted one.

"Yakunitachimasen Nanashi, future Mizukage. Believe it." The kid ended with a smirk, revealing the familiar sharp teeth of many in Mizu.

* * *

 **AN: That's the chap, any reviews on what you think of the story, are welcome (though I won't be writing more anytime soon unless I get 20 people saying I should write this instead of Hyouka). Thanks for reading.**

 **~Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8**


End file.
